Lucian: Guardian of Sinnoh
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Lucian, the 4th elite four of the Platina League, has a lot on his hands. A screwed up group of elites, wacky gym leaders, and an evil crime organization just to name a few. When the Platina League uncovers a nasty plan about Team Galactic, the heroes must combine all of their abilities to overcome the threat. Till Aaron is kidnapped. Then things spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1: Too Many Problems

**Hello again Fanfiction lovers. TalesofAdventLover here with my second story on this site, Lucian: Guardian of Sinnoh**

I looked up from my book. My purple glasses glinted off an enclosed gleam of sunlight and my blue eyes flashed behind them. I went back to my book. Then the noise came again. I looked up, I was annoyed now. I stormed to the red door in front of me and slammed my fist down hard.

"Quiet in there, I am trying to read!" I shouted. My British accent boomed across the room and made a heavy echo. The door slid open and Ronald McDonald's goofy grin stared back at me.

"What's wrong now Lucian?" the red haired man complained.

"Your noise level Flint, is unacceptable." I say coldly.

I slam the door in Flint's face and walked back to my chair. I sat back down and started to read my book. I only got to read a few words when a scuttling sound came from my ear. I get up with a sigh and walk to my left. All of a sudden tons of bugs pour out of a hole in the floor. I screamed and threw my book on the ground. I ran for the opposite side of the room. I did a somersault and launched on to the metal rigging above. When I was perched cautiously on a beam only then did I see the teen that ambushed me with his six legged friends.

"Aaron stop that, you know I don't like bugs!" I scowled.

Aaron was doubling over on the floor laughing. His green hair was combed to a style like a beehive. He herded his insects back into the hole. I sighed and leaped down from my spot. I ruffled my clothes back to the proper form and took out my ascot. I walked to Aaron and stared at him, tapping my foot.

"Well?" I said.

"Well what?" Aaron cocked his head like a cat.

"I need an apology." I snapped. "You need to apologize for this time and the ten times before that and I'm not letting you leave this spot till you say the words I am waiting to hear."

Aaron huffed. "Fine, I'm sorry." Aaron said sarcastically. I roll my eyes at the teen.

"Never mind Aaron, just go back." I wave him away.

Aaron nods and leaps back inside the hole. I turn around on my heel and sit back down. I am about to open my book when…. There is a loud knock on my door. I huff angrily and stride to the door in the back.

"What do you need now!?" I shout as I fling the door open. I gulp the words back down my throat. Cynthia's cold gray eyes stared  
at me and I shivered.

"I'm sorry but, I am pretty sure that is not how you address a woman Lucian." Cynthia scolds.

"Sorry Miss Cynthia." I apologize.

I observe Cynthia. She was only 23 years old with my age being 30 but, she was still my boss. Her flowing blonde hair was in fishtail braids today and she was wearing her ever so present black shawl and gray coat. A small moon charm hung around her neck and glowed when she walked past my invisible beam of sunlight. Her high heels made a loud clicking sound. She was sporting a pair of black visors and green sun earrings. I smiled sheepishly when she saw Aaron's opening in the floor that he made with his bugs.

"Another prank!" she cried.

I nodded. "No matter how many times I tell him, he does it again the next day."

Cynthia takes a deep breath. "We are a screwed group."

She sits down in my chair and opens my book from page one. My bookmark fell to the floor. I open my mouth to protest but, I turn around and walk away.

"Have fun reading my book, it was boring anyway." I call back.

Cynthia gives me thumbs up. I sigh and decide to visit the other woman that resides here at the Indigo Plateau. I open the door to Bertha's room and close the door silently. Bertha Dime was a lady you didn't want to mess with. You would never want to judge a person by their cover. Flint already learned the hard way. Bertha's room was dressed like an Indian reserve with old paintings on the wall, quilts that she made herself and even red colored sand. I willed my body a foot above the air so I couldn't get my shoes dirty. Bertha was sleeping in her bamboo teepee and I decided that I wanted to chat with her. I mean, why would I visit someone to not say anything? I shake Bertha from her teepee and I regret the choice badly.

"Get your hands off me!" an old voice growls. Bertha lunges out from her sleep clutching a knife. She swipes at my neck because she can't see anything without her glasses.

"Bertha, it's me!" I yelp. I grab her glasses and put them on her face. Bertha's maroon eyes open with pleasure.

"Ah, Lucian, thank you for visiting me!" Bertha smiles happily. She gives me a hug and I smile at the faint scent of log cabins and firewood. I dispatch from her embrace.

"Aaron and Flint were really on my nerves and Cynthia just made me skittish." I say. Bertha's face relaxes.

"Well, since it is what four o' clock, why don't you have dinner?" she suggests.

"Why would I have dinner when it is only four?" I question. Bertha frowns.

"I don't know I've been asleep for about seven hours Lucian and all I know is I'm hungry!" Bertha says excitedly. "I was planning to make an omelet."

I hop up. "Well, in that case; I'll eat one." I smile. I was now hungry. I sat down again and watch Bertha make her food while I lean back and put my feet on the table.

* * *

Volkner wasn't tired of his girlfriend Candice and how she was showing her wedding dress. What was irking him was how she was being extremely happy about showing Roark, his best friend. Roark was smiling after Candice showed him gown after gown. Finally, Volkner had enough.

"Roark, do you mind leaving us for a moment?" Volkner speaks up. Roark curtly nods and excuses himself.

"What was that for?" Candice demanded.

Her hands were on her hips and she looked very cross. Her black pigtails swung back and forth between her sky blue blouse and white shoes. Her diamond colored eyes glowed like icicles hanging from the ceiling and her peppermint socks were decorated with glitter and white ribbons.

"Roark seems a little too happy about you showing him those wedding dresses Candice." Volkner says. He crosses his arms behind his back. "I just care for you."

Candice smiles but, then slaps her boyfriend lightly. "You will never understand." Roark dipped his head through the curtain.

"Can I rejoin you guys?" he asks sheepishly.

Candice nods and glares at Volkner. Roark comes from behind the curtain. Volkner scrutinized his friend. Roark's glasses were stained with coal dust from the time he spent in the coal mine. His red miner helmet was black with soot and the miniature light bulb was flickering on and off as the dust particles screwed with the machine. His jacket was neatly lined with a charcoal lining and his hiking boots now were replaced with tap shoes that shone like rocks.

"Yeah sure, just don't smile, laugh, or say anything regarding my girlfriend." Volkner murmured. Candice elbowed him roughly. Roark's phone rang.

"Excuse me." Roark's face turned red. He turned on his phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" "Oh, hello father, how are you?" He was indicating his father Bryon, the gym leader of Canavale City. "Oh, she's ready for me." Roark smiles in glee. He puts his phone up. He turns to Volkner. "I have to go; Fantina is ready to see me."

Volkner waves bye. "Thanks for coming." He smiled as his friend got on his Gucci Scooter and sped away, a trail of dust behind him.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you want to start kissing right?" Candice asks. Her eyes were pleading.

"You know it." Volkner laughed. He grabbed his girlfriend and they started to make out.

* * *

Fantina grabbed her wine glass and took a sip. She spit it out after a few seconds. "Terrible." she rasped. She waved over a waiter and ordered a martini. Then she saw her guest walk in. He was looking for her. "Over here Roark." she called. Her Spanish accent bounced around the room.

"Ah hello Fantina how are you?" Roark smiled. He hugged the gym leader of Hearthome City who gave him a firm hand shake.

Fantina smiled. "I'm good. How about you?"

"Hacer el bien." Roark replied, wiping the freshly applied soot from his glasses and suit.

"Thank you for meeting me here Roark, I have very vital news for you." Fantina said.

Her influent English sprayed over Roark and he winced. Especially because he was an English Honor teacher at Oreburgh High School during the week. Fantina sat back and took off her pallid gloves. Her dress was embodied with a blossom at the hitch. Her heels glowed like eggplants and her effervescent purple curls looked like four seasoned plums hanging on a vine. Roark shook his head.

"_Don't worry about the details." _he thought. He pressed his lips together and smiled wryly. "Well you're welcome that I was available because I had to grade some English reports on Cynthia and to be honest, they were appalling." he said. Fantina frowned.

"You are not a history teacher; you can't anticipate the class to know a lot about Cynthia nonetheless." Fantina said. "That's your father's job." She winked and grabbed a martini from a passing maître d' and took a sip.

"I've been wondering, since you are the "love", maker and all; Volkner doesn't like me looking at Candice's wedding dresses." Roark frowned.

"Well, are you looking at them excitedly?" Fantina asked.

"Yes in fact I was." remembered Roark. Fantina clasped her hands.

"That's the problem!" Fantina announced. "You are too volatile when she's showing you her dresses and Volkner is getting irked because he is her girlfriend and he thinks you are interfering."

Roark thought about what she was saying. "You're right!" he said.

"I know I am." Fantina smiled. "My real news is that Gardenia, likes you."

Roark's mouth dropped into his soup. "Really, she actually told you?"

"Yes, she sent me a note." "She is cuckoo for you Roark." She took Roark's hand between hers. "Don't let her run away from you Roark, she's all yours."

"Oh, by the way, I have a famous quote from Cynthia I knew you wanted to hear." Roark remembered.

"Say it in Spanish." Fantina instructed.

Roark sighed and recited his poem. "Usted es tan grande como, su últimita batalla o su últimita idea. Nunca dejes que esas ideas llega a la cabeza o Te puede conseguir la mejor recompensa o el peor de los castigos. Después de todo, no todo el mundo sabe cómo ser un mastero Pokémon."

Fantina clapped. "Marvelous Roark, you are learning promptly!" Roark bowed his head. Then a waitress came to Roark and whispered something in his ear. Roark's face turned ashen.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Fantina asks.

"I'm sorry Fantina, I have to go." Roark excused himself. Roark vanished. Fantina turned around to the waitress.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, Roark's father Bryon is in the hospital."

"Hospital, why?" Fantina pondered.

"He's been poisoned." Fantina's heart welled up in her throat.

"¡Dios mío!"


	2. Chapter 2: Space is Evil

**Enjoy my second chapter of the first of my four part series Lucian. Reviews will be loved.**

I looked up from my novel. The other story I was reading was stolen by Aaron and Flint and now that book was somewhere in Aaron's bug jungle which I wasn't going back in there and fight for my prized novel. Now I was reading a sappy romance book that actually made me want to poke my eyes out and gorge my tongue. But, I had nothing to do. Then there was a loud knock on the door behind me and I went to open it. I stood back and rubbed my eyes hard.

"May I help you?" I asked sarcastically. Fantina, Candice, Aaron, Volkner, Bertha, Gardenia and Flint stood in front of my room.

"This isn't funny Lucian, get Cynthia!" Flint snapped.

"Why, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Bryon has been poisoned!" Gardenia yelped. I turned on my heel and sped towards Cynthia's room.

"Cynthia!" I screeched. Cynthia stumbled out, yawning. She was taking a nap.

"Yes Lucian?" she said drowsily.

"Bryon, the Canavale city Gym Leader has been poisoned." I gasp.

Cynthia's face pales. She slams the door in my face and reappears in her original getup. "We need to leave now." she announces.

I turn on my heel and the gym leaders and elites pile into my room. Candice shrieked. "Ugh, there is dust all over my wedding dress!" Volkner rolls his eyes. Cynthia took a pair of keys from her pocket and clicked a button. A hidden door opened up and revealed a lift off platform. The plane was already up and running.

"WOW!" Gardenia marveled.

"She's a beauty!" Volkner smiled.

"I know I've only got to fly it once." Aaron smirked. Flint punched him in the arm.

"I'm terrified of heights." Bertha muttered. I smiled compassionately at Bertha who shivered as she helped herself into the plane.

"All aboard!" Cynthia called. We piled into the plane. It went like this. Cynthia and Aaron flew the plane. Bertha and Flint, Candice and Volkner, Fantina and Gardenia, and I got stuck with last.

"All right, it will take us about thirty minutes to get to Canavale so sit tight!" Cynthia called through the intercom.

Fantina turned to me. "So Lucian, what is your Pokémon team?" she asks. I breathed slowly.

"I have a Level 54 Jynx, Level 55 Exuggutor, Level 55 Girafarig, Level 57 Slowbro, and a Level 58 Xatu." I answered swiftly.

Fantina smiled. "I have a Level 31 Gastly, Level 31 Misdreavus, Level 33 Dusclops, and a Level 36 Froslass." she replied. Bertha turned around.

"Lucian, you're not supposed to tell them your Pokémon team." she scolded. My face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Where's Roark?" Volkner asked.

"He's at the hospital dear." Fantina spoke up. I leaned back and sighed. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The slight sound of the drum made Cyrus open his eyes. He sat up from his chair and swiped for his pistol. His aquamarine eyes flickered and his suit was crinkled. His poke balls lied to his right, strewn around as if he didn't care. Which he didn't by the way. He a knock on the door. "It's open." his wheezy voice bellowed. Light flooded into the room as his commander in chief Saturn came into the room.

"The plan went according to plan Cyrus." Saturn smiled. His jet black eyes glowed like the pool ball 8.

"So Bryon is now sick as a dog and will die from Arbok poison." Cyrus grinned evilly. The duo laughed.

"The entire Platina league is going to the hospital." Saturn said.

"What?" Cyrus asked in disbelief. His face brightened up with enjoyment. "You have permission to go to the hospital and exterminate them all."

Saturn cruelly grinned. "Thanks Cyrus." Saturn slammed the door and breathed slowly behind the door. He then reached behind his back and grabbed his dart gun and his switchblade. "_There will be blood spilled this night_!" he thought with relish.

* * *

Her mind told her she needed to run, insisted that she started running. Then she tripped. She tumbled down an imaginary cliff and felt her body scraping against rocks and when she looked down; there was just a black void. Then she felt the chill of water and felt fish stroke against her knee. She yelped but, no sound came out. She heard a roar and fell down a waterfall that was there but, didn't exist. She screamed and this time sound actually came out of her mouth. She vibrated with shock for this was the first time she had her voice in a long time. She wasn't paranoid, she wasn't mute or deaf. She was living a nightmare and if she didn't tell the Platina league about it, the entire region of Sinnoh would collapse to a criminal mastermind known as Cyrus.

* * *

Riley sighed and put down his fork. His uneaten steak laid there with collard greens and mashed potatoes and he pushed the plate away. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his text messages. He smiled at numerous ones and frowned at others. Then someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned.

"Ah, hello Cheryl; thanks for coming." he greeted.

Cheryl, a girl with a long green ponytail stood nervously behind him. Her green skirt was etched with perfume and violets. Her flashy white teeth glowed like the moon and her olive colored sandals covered her pale feet.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus Riley, je l'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu." "Pas tout le monde est sympa et j'ai dû payer 5 $ pour mes Togikiss d'être dans un chenil." "Ugh, pourquoi ne pas les gens réalisent que nous sommes dans une crise économique. Cheryl replied.

"What?" Riley cocked his head in confusion.

"I said, you are very welcome Riley, I made it as fast as I could." "Not everyone here is friendly so I had to pay $5 for my Togikiss to be in a kennel." "Ugh, why can't people realize we are in an economy crisis?" Cheryl huffed.

"You know you didn't have to say it in French." Riley said.

"Well, why do you think I would take a French class at Oreburgh University and not speak it?" Cheryl questioned. "Fantina is very picky about when we say English or Spanish or French."

"I heard she wasn't there for her eight period classes." Riley said stroking his chin.

"Yep, we didn't even have a substitute or anything." "All that was left was a note that said classes were canceled." Cheryl shrugged.

"I wonder why?" Riley pondered.

"One second." Cheryl interrupted Riley's thoughts. "I need to use the ladies room." Cheryl raced off. Riley rolled his eyes and his friend and then scrolled through another message. His eyes turned to mud.

"No." he screamed. "No, no, no!"

**And what is Riley scared of? In this story I include Spanish, French, and Italian. Wonder who the girl is, the one who is going through some nightmare? It only gets worse from here.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital Madness

**And this is chapter three of Lucian. Enjoy. And I have a sequel in mind.**

Roark knocked slowly on the wooden door to his father's dorm. A nurse opened the door and kindly greeted him in. His father laid on the bed with his eyes closed. A thin blanket was spread across his legs and he shivered as malevolent chills covered his body. Even his rusty, dirt caked shovel was there, resting on a pedestal as if it were a prized possession. His father nearly loved that shovel as much as he loved him. Roark put his miner hat aside and sat at the edge of the bed. His father opened his eyes.

"Ah, thanks Roark for visiting." his father smiled weakly.

"Oh father, you know I couldn't stay away and watch you die." Roark patted his father's hand.

"I'm not dying Roark." his father chided.

"I know Byron, I mean dad." Roark laughed. Bryon's eyes smiled brightly and the silver glow of his eyes looked like a quarter clinking onto the sidewalk.

"Is anyone else following you?" Byron asked.

"I think the elites and some others are coming over soon by helicopter." Roark frowned.

The nurse reappears. "The other guests are arriving shortly, the helicopter is right out the window." the nurse pointed. Roark hurried to the window. Then to his horror a fireball erupted from the helicopter.

* * *

The world was falling, Aaron and Candice were screaming. Flint was jumping up and down like a toddler. I was reading my book and went to the next page. Cynthia was screaming into the microphone.

"Everyone, calm down!" she screamed.

"Calm down." Candice challenged. "How can we calm down when we are falling from the sky?"

Cynthia was speechless so Bertha spoke. "We hold for dear life sweetie."

"Thanks for the help." Candice murmured. Volkner leaned in for a hug.

"Don't worry you'll be alright." Volkner whispered in her ear. He pecked her on the cheek.

"I got it!" Cynthia yelled from the cockpit. The helicopter reared up and landed on the ground safely. "Phew." she breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back to us and smiled, all of us sprawled on the floor. Flint pumped his fist in the air.

"Now who wants to see the Canavale City Gym Leader?" he asks excitedly.

* * *

Saturn scowled behind his sunglasses. The stupid heroes managed to live; somehow he managed to only hit the tail, not the rotor or wing. Saturn tossed his RPG away in disgust. He stomped the machine in rage and pulled out his cell phone. He waited for the ring and Cyrus came on the line.

"I'm busy!" Cyrus's voice growled.

"Just so you know our RPG idea bit us in the ass!" Saturn shrilled. "Now what?" There was a hesitant pause.

"Get in the hospital and kill every last one of them." Cyrus ordered. Saturn closed the phone and took his sunglasses off. His black pits gleamed off the sunlight and he smiled. "_Get ready Platina league, your doom is here." _he thought.

* * *

Her eyes focused on the door, but only if she could escape. Her mind had gotten over the first tragic memory of the river and waterfall. She managed to escape Cyrus's clutches and now she was in Sandgem Town trying to find Professor Rowan, wherever he was. Her name was Lyra Hutchins and she was the only hope that Cyrus would be caught and she was running out of time.

* * *

I closed my book reluctantly and looked at the sterile white door that brandished the entrance to Canavale City Hospital. I looked back at my companions and smiled gently. Cynthia dusted the grime off her sweater and grimaced. Candice clung to Volkner like a mouse and cheese. Volkner was trying to have an ongoing conversation with Flint but, couldn't pry his lover off his side. Gardenia lingered on the fringes of the group with Bertha while Aaron kept to himself and put his hands in his pocket, saying nothing. Fantina kept on tripping in her high heels. We all stopped when Cynthia turned to us.

"Bryon might be in pain so don't hop on him in excitement." she said.

She glanced at Aaron and Aaron's face flushed. He rubbed the back of his neck. Cynthia typed in a code only she knew and let us follow her. We stopped short when we saw Roark crying.

"Wait, you're father is dead!" Gardenia shrieked. We hushed her. Roark looked up.

"My father isn't dead, I thought you were dead." he explained.

"Why would think we would be dead?" I questioned.

"Because of the fireball that erupted behind your helicopter." Roark said.

"That was an RPG." Flint corrected.

"Why would someone shoot you of the sky?" Roark questioned. Everyone turned to me. Apparently I knew the answer.

"That is beyond me." I answered simply. Then I glanced past Cynthia's shoulder. A man with striking blue hair twisted upward and black eyes was striding towards us, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Everyone hit the deck!" I scream.

Everyone looks in surprise but, duck. I see the flash of silver and the familiar sound of a switch blade soaring over our heads. I look up in shock to see Saturn, the commander of Team Galactic grabbing another switch blade.

"Aaron, think fast!" I order.

Aaron leaps up and delivers a side kick to Saturn's hand. The blade goes flying out of his hand and Saturn throws a punch. I dive for Saturn's feet and he kicks me in the neck. I growl in fury. Saturn pulls out a grenade and tosses it. A loud explosion rocked the room and Aaron sprang to his feet and chased Saturn in pursuit.

"Why did he just try to kill us?" Cynthia questioned.

I shook my head in assent. "I have no idea, but now Aaron is all we have now to figure out what they did."

* * *

Aaron breathed hard and strode his arms. Saturn was easy to spot with the neon blue hair curled up in a weird fashion. Aaron bumped into nurses and patients and looked in awe as the Elite were chasing some random stranger through a crowded hospital. Saturn barreled through a pair of double doors and vanished. Aaron turned into an alley, dead-end. He turned around to retrace his steps when a fist slammed into his windpipe. Aaron's eyes went crossed and he focused to see Saturn gloating over him, a pistol at his face. Another man strode toward Saturn.

"Very good Saturn!" the man congratulated.

"Now, they will have to pay attention Cyrus." Saturn said. He fired the pistol and Aaron's eyes were filled with black.

**Poor Aaron. He isn't dead, well yet anyway. Reviews will be so appreciated. I got to love Lucian and give him credit for the whole helicopter thing. It's like chaos and then just a calm man sitting. Thanks for reading.**

**~TalesofAdventLover **


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings, Threats, and Scares

**Chapter Four is here! Enjoy! Reviews will be appreciated. **

Lyra checked her watch. The Professor should have been with her by now. The assistant Lucas was apologizing over and over again but, Lyra wasn't listening. Lucas was wearing a red cap and a white scarf. His tote bag hung over lied over nearby and Lyra was itching to see what Pokémon he had.

"Mi dispiace che il professor Oak non è stato in grado di parlare con te." "Sarà in grado di parlare con voi in un minuto." Lucas replied.

"Huh?" Lyra asked.

Lucas huffed. "Fantina, my Language Arts teacher has been asking us to speak our favorite languages and mine is Italian." Lucas smiled.

"Can you mind telling me what you said?" Lyra asked.

"I'm sorry that Professor Rowan hasn't been able to speak with you." "He'll be able to talk with you in a minute."

Lyra acknowledged. "I'll stick to English." Then the door opened and an older man in a sterile white lab coat came out with a mug of coffee. He looked at Lyra and his mouth opened in shock. He dropped the mug and it shattered.

"How are you still alive?" the man gasped.

* * *

Riley paced the restaurant waiting for Cheryl. Cheryl came out of the restroom and paused. Riley was standing there tapping his foot angrily. Cheryl cocked her eyebrow quizzically. Riley beckoned her over to him.

"Hopefully you know that Bryon, the Canavale City Gym Leader has been poisoned and now Aaron the Elite Four is missing."

Cheryl's mouth dropped to the floor. "Are you serious?" she asked. Riley rolled his eyes.

"I am not joking!" Riley snapped. "People believe Aaron has been kidnapped by Saturn and Cyrus of Team Galactic."

"The criminal organization?" Cheryl said in disbelief. Riley nodded.

"I have a bad feeling about this Cheryl and I think the eminent threat is going to get bigger and we won't be able to stop it."

* * *

Aaron blinked his eyes. Heavy lights glowed on him and Aaron realized he was sitting in a chair, his hands and feet tied to the posts. Saturn strode to the platform near him and pulled out a clipboard. His hair was now covered by a hat that resembled Saturn's rings in the Solar System. His switchblade was twirling in his hand. A lump formed in Aaron's throat. Saturn grabbed a chair and turned it around. He laced his hands together and tapped a familiar rhythm with his foot.

"I know you don't want things to get dirty." Saturn smiled.

"I have no idea what you mean, I was just chasing you." Aaron said innocently.

Saturn slapped him. "Cut the bull crap Aaron, don't play this bull with me!" he snarled.

"I really don't know what I am to say." Aaron said. "We aren't performing any tests or special secrets."

"No, but we are." Saturn smiled. "Cyrus had the idea to allow us to capture teens around the world and bring them here to Sinnoh." "Then we had our subjects we injected them with a nightmare fluid." Saturn said subjects with preferable distaste. "One of our lab rats escaped, Lyra Hutchins." "And you have to find her."

"That's crazy!" Aaron protested.

"Yes, and if you don't do we ask you, Cyrus will kill you." Aaron's heart welled up in his throat. Saturn wasn't finished. "Apparently she is hiding in Sandgem Town with Professor Rowan."

"And you expect me to hunt her down?" Aaron finished. Saturn's face brightened.

"Yes, you understand now!" Saturn clapped. "If you don't exceed our expectations I will personally kill you in front of the entire country of Sinnoh and the Platina league."

Aaron's eyes widened in shock. "You're insane."

Saturn laughed. "Thank you I take that as a compliment."

Saturn walked away laughing. Malevolent chills spread down Aaron's spine. Saturn turned around and the room darkened. The bonds fell of Aaron's hands and Aaron rubbed his wrists. Another man walked toward him and Aaron defended himself.

The man laughed. "That won't help you, I could easily kill you."

Aaron lowered his arms. "Who are you?"

"Oh you know me Aaron, you know me very well." the man said. He leaned into the light and Aaron saw the jagged scar that ran down his eye.

"Cyrus, you are the leader of Team Galactic!" said Aaron.

"Yes! I've been waiting for you." Cyrus smiled gleefully.

"You conniving fool." Aaron snarled.

He lunged for Cyrus who grabbed Aaron by the throat and slammed him down on to the floor. A river of crimson flowed into Aaron's eye. Aaron leapt up and slashed a hand at Cyrus, blindly. Cyrus dodged and shot a dart into Aaron's neck. Aaron's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Saturn walked towards Cyrus cautiously, daring to approach his boss.

Cyrus spit a phlegm on Aaron's face and turned to his commander. "I thought he would be easy to persuade but, apparently his mind is still his. Get me the nightmare serum!"

"Yes sir!" Saturn barked.

Cyrus watched him go. "_Now let the games begin. I've made my move, now Cynthia it is your turn!" _

* * *

Lyra stood in shock at Professor Rowan, her mouth forming words she couldn't say aloud. Lucas looked at Lyra and then at Rowan and then back at Lyra. His green eyes were confused. Lyra could see what was wrong. Then she couldn't help it.

"Why would you say I should be dead Professor?" asked Lyra. Her mouth faltered on the word dead.

Professor Rowan clasped his hands. "Last time I saw you, you were captured by Saturn of Team Galactic."

Lyra nodded. "I still remember that day. It was awful!" Lyra shuddered.

Lucas's mouth was still open. "What are you two talking about? You know I'm still here, you can tell me too."

Rowan turned to his student. "I'm sorry Lucas but, you are only in Chemistry 1 at Oreburgh High, Lucian hasn't taught you Chemistry 3 yet."

Lucas gasped. "Wow! There is a Chemistry 3 course! Oh my Arceus that's awesome!"

Lyra scowled. "When I'm done talking it won't be fun and games."

Rowan pursed his lips. "I don't know if he should be here, maybe I should call the entire Platina league?"

Lyra nodded. "Yes, call them. I need everyone here. They need to know."

* * *

The Pokémon league was now in chaos. When we got back, after dropping Roark, Gardenia, Fantina, and Bryon off at Canavale City; the rest of us made our way back to Platina Mountain. I decided to read a book, while Cynthia, Candice, Volkner, and Flint argued. Bertha took a nap. Now, I was sitting uncomfortably on Cynthia's glass boxes waiting for someone to acknowledge me. The conversation went something like this.

"How do we know that Aaron was kidnapped? How can we assume that?" Flint challenged.

"Well, Aaron has a flying Pokémon and he would have been here by now. It's been three hours Flint." Cynthia shot back. Flint scowled.

Volkner rolled his eyes. "Just go in and bust some heads, I do that all the time." Candice elbowed him.

Cynthia's gray eyes bored into Volkner. "Last time I heard we tried busting Cyrus's head open, half of Celestic Town exploded."

"That wasn't my fault." Flint objected.

I whistled. Cynthia froze and glanced back at me. I cleared my throat. "We can't save Aaron; he will have to save himself."

Candice's voice was impossibly soft. "And he if dies trying?"

"His inopportune luck. We find someone else."

Cynthia stamped a heeled foot. "That's asinine Lucian, he's only sixteen. He'll be killed."

"But we can't go and save him head on either!" I shot back. Cynthia's hand faltered.

Volkner breathed heavily. "We don't have another option." Then Candice's cell phone rang.

Candice blushed. "I'm so sorry." She answered. "Hello? Oh, hello Lucas what's up?" Candice almost dropped the phone. "Okay, hold on; breathe slowly and continue."

I look up. "What's wrong with Lucas?"

Candice holds up her finger. "Okay, we'll be right over." She hangs up.

"What was that about?" Cynthia scowled, apparently disheveled that she was interrupted.

Candice looked at Cynthia, with a look I've only seen once in Candice's eyes. Raw fear. "Something to do with Aaron and Cyrus. We need to go now and bring the others. It's urgent."

**And cliffhanger on multiple levels! What do you think the Nightmare Serum is? PM me any ideas you might have. And why do so many gym leaders and elite four teach at high school? And I'm pretty sure you want to know about the Celestic Town incident which maybe I'll do a one shot of. Well anyway REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	5. Chapter 5: Red Vision

**This chapter made me think. The title says it all, but what type of red? Enjoy chapter 5 in Lucian. **

Lyra drummed the arm chair and took a small bite of her Danish. Lucas came back from the hall and told her that the Platina league was on their way. Lyra sighed; finally her troubles could come to an end. Professor Rowan apologized for his misconduct and spitefully, Lyra forgave him. When I came, Lyra felt tension in the room and noticed that Aaron was missing. Lucas disappeared out of sight with Professor Rowan and now it was all up to Lyra. When everyone was seated, Cynthia spoke.

"So Miss Hutchins, you have some vital news for us?"

Lyra spoke, barley a whisper emitting from her lips. "Yes, indeed I do."

I motioned my hand. "Well Lyra, you have the floor."

Lyra breathed and closed her eyes. "Four years ago I was captured by a crime syndicate you know of as Team Galactic. Their leader Cyrus Morrison gave me a potion called Nightmare. A tube filled with Darkrai blood, it would cause hallucinations, violent visions, and distortion. You could also be programmed to do Cyrus's will. I escaped with my life, not many do. I assume your fellow elite four Aaron must have been taken as well. Cyrus will ask him do a favor and if he were to refuse the offer, Cyrus would inject Nightmare Serum into his brain."

Bertha spoke up. "Knowing the teen, he probably refused."

"And now Cyrus has him under his control." I finished.

Cynthia squirmed in her chair. "What can we do to stop this serum?"

Lyra grimaced. "You can't. It wears off eventually, like three months though. Or, a good knock to the brain."

"So we can't do anything about it?"

"Yeah, something along that line."

Three things happened next. First, the front door exploded, sending everyone around. Secondly, Aaron emerged from the debris, a knife glinting in the sunlight. And thirdly, he noticed Lyra and his eyes turned blood red.

"Lyra, you need to run!" I demand. I launch myself at Aaron.

Lyra runs off screaming. I hear one thing before she goes out of earshot. "Disable him in the head."

Aaron kicks me and slashes his knife. I yelp and duck. Candice hops behind me and punches Aaron in the nose. Candice's nose wrinkles and kicks Aaron in the groin. Aaron lunges again and Candice has to twirl away to not be gutted. Cynthia swings a chair into Aaron's back and delivers a judo kick into Aaron's jaw.

"Don't kill him!" Lyra suddenly screams. I look in anger at the girl.

"I told you to run away!" I growl.

Aaron acknowledges Lyra's voice and throws his knife. "Must kill the girl!"

I watch helplessly as Lyra turns around and the blade flies into her stomach.

"LYRA!" Roark screams. Roark jumps onto Aaron's back and karate chops his neck. Aaron collapses.

I rush over to Lyra. Blood was gushing out of her wound, the river of life draining out of her body. My breath was ragged and I looked into Lyra's eyes. Her eyes were filled with worry and hurt, tears spilling down her face. I didn't know what to say.

"Should have listened to you, I should of." Lyra chocked. Volkner and Candice clung to each other. Cynthia gave Aaron a distasteful look.

"It's not your fault." I whisper. Lyra clutches my hand and her fingers dig into my skin.

"You must stop Cyrus and Saturn; stop them from creating more havoc." Lyra whispers. Her hand goes slack and Lyra's head lolls to the ground. I close her eyes, never getting to see the golden glint in her eyes again.

Cynthia bows her head and then sniffles. "We must honor her and get Aaron to a hospital."

Aaron groans and sits up. We all stare at him. "What did I do?" Aaron asks.

My voice cracked. "We'll tell you later, we just need you to a hospital."

"What about Cyrus?"

Bryon and Fantina both put up their hands. "One thing at a time child." Fantina chides.

Aaron nods. "My head hurts."

Flint laughed. "I'll tell you about that later as well." They file gloomily into the taxi Cynthia whistled for. I looked back at Lyra's body. Lucas and Professor Rowan reappeared.

Lucas gasped. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

* * *

I parted with Lucas and Professor Rowan, leaving Sandgem Town and flying back to the Platina league. Aaron, Bertha, Flint, Cynthia, and I made our way back to Platina Mountain again and we all decided to stay and discuss what happened in Aaron's room. Aaron breathed in a breath of fresh air as the trees in his room conducted photosynthesis. Cynthia and Bertha removed their coats and I decided to change as well. I ditched my suit and put on a fresh polo with khaki shorts, purple of course. When I walked back in Aaron was sitting on a log while Cynthia was talking to him. I saw Aaron's face pale.

"Am I charged with murder?" asks Aaron after Cynthia was done.

I rubbed my chin. "Considering the circumstances I have to say no."

Bertha yawned. "Cyrus knew what he was doing child; I don't think he considered you getting free."

"Lyra did and look what happened to her." Flint pointed out.

Cynthia scowled. "You are always negative."

Flint raised his hands in protest. "Just being optimistic!"

"You are always tonto; you are always a laughingstock of the league!"

Bertha calmly stood up. "Children!" Bertha's voice exploded in anger. Flint's voice wavered. "Be glad I am not from another league."

I raised an eyebrow. Bertha never got mad at anyone and now she was a loose cannon. "We need to talk about Cyrus, not who is the biggest fool around the Platina league." I glanced at Flint. "Although he is a the laughingstock of the league."

"How dare you!" Cynthia cut him off with a glare.

Aaron pursed his lips. "I would like to know if I'm in trouble and if Cyrus is going to like man hunt me down?"

I patted the teen. "You are always going to be with someone, except the restroom of course."

Aaron laughed. "Thanks Lucian, I know I can trust you."

* * *

Cyrus stared at Lyra's dead body through the video screen. Saturn walked into the room and stopped dead noticing his boss. He noticed that some girl was lying in a pool of blood and a boy was checking to see if she was dead. Saturn looked at Cyrus. His black eyes glowed like midnight and his favorite suit was stained with wine and a few knife marks here. Saturn could tell that his boss was angry; infuriated was a better word actually. Saturn teetered on his heel, unsure if to flee, beg for his life, or start to talk. Saturn decided situation three.

"Cyrus? May I ask what's wrong?" Saturn whispers.

Cyrus turns around, his eyes an endless pit. "I can't believe that Kelp Brain managed to free Aaron from his spell!"

Saturn furrowed his eyebrows. "Who is the Kelp Brain?"

Cyrus's face turned aghast. "Is your mind that unorganized? The boy Roark duh!"

"Oh that kid. I heard Roark karate chopped Aaron's neck and that snapped the serum wire from his brain."

Cyrus punched Saturn in the throat. "Don't remind me about that!" Cyrus got up from his chair and hastily strode into the conference room.

Saturn's vision blurred. "I'm sorry lord!"

Cyrus slammed the door. "Don't need excuses!"

Saturn stopped. "_Man! Cyrus is totally off his rocker. Maybe I should leave and come back later."_ Suddenly, a scream came from the conference room followed by a bang.

Saturn burst into the room, his handheld pistol strapped to his side. The room was still nice and pristine, the chairs were all in place, the papers all filed correctly. What was wrong? Then Saturn noticed Cyrus sitting with his back to the wall, staring at something. Saturn turned around; there was nothing special behind him. Then what was Cyrus staring at? Saturn's heart welled into his throat. Saturn kneeled by Cyrus and noticed his black eyes now endless pits. Cyrus's mouth was frozen in a shout, the voice not working. The voice that had ordered so many people and made everyone fear him was gone. Saturn then felt the crimson river stroking his boot. Then Saturn noticed the nice bullet hole that went straight through Cyrus's heart.

**Who killed Cyrus?! PM me to find out. Thanks for any support I've received to continue this story. Review, review, review, review. Can't stress it enough. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	6. Chapter 6: Blood: Round Two

**Here is Chapter 6! Sorry if people were expecting it and it wasn't here. Please review my stories, as for this one is almost completed. **

Maylene breathed her breath freezing with ease. Her pink hair waved in the wind and her running jeans rippled with the harmony of the wind howl. And Maylene wasn't wearing a coat. Maylene's soft foot prints brushed away with little effort and Maylene smiled when she saw the comforting lights of Snowpoint City. Maylene skirted to a stop when she heard a familiar voice.

"Drain PUNCH, DRAIN PUNCH, DRAIN PUNCH!" Candice shouted. Maylene walked on air and tapped her best friend lightly.

"Candice, what are you doing?"

"Ah!" Candice jumped back scared. Her cheeks pinked when she saw Maylene. "Oh hey Maylene, what's up?"

"Just passing by. Um, by the way what are you doing?"

Candice smiled sheepishly. "Oh that, I was teaching myself the move Drain Punch."

Maylene cocked her head. Did her friend really just say that? "You know that's a Pokémon move right?"

"Yeah." Candice nodded.

"But, you're trying to teach it to yourself."

"Yeah."

"Humans can't learn the move."

"Oh." Candice's expression faltered.

Maylene laughed. "Don't worry. I won't tell Cynthia about this." Then Candice's expression hardened.

"I might be seeing things but, I see someone running toward us."

Maylene turned around. "What?"

Indeed there was some figure braving the snowstorm. It was Saturn. When he finally got to Candice he looked at her. Candice scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Saturn breathed raggedly. "I know I tried to kill you guys but, this is different. Someone has killed Cyrus, and destroyed the Team Galactic Building in Veilstone."

Maylene's eyes clouded. "What do you mean destroyed the building in Veilstone?"

Saturn turned to Maylene and blushed. "Oh sorry. I forgot that you were Gym Leader there. The building exploded, killing everyone. Someone blew it up."

Candice shrieked. "And what do you expect me to do about it?"

Saturn scowled. "Not you! The entire Platina league. They might come after you as well."

Maylene breathed. "Anyone have a cell phone?"

Candice shook her head in assent but Saturn smiled. "I thought you would never ask." He pulled out a sleek phone and Candice's jealously meter rose.

"Nice!" Candice gushed.

Saturn handed the phone to Maylene. "I obviously can't make the call, they would probably kill me."

Maylene nodded. "You have no idea how right you are." The phone rang and Flint came on the line.

"Yo Maylene, what do you want?" Flint asked.

"Um, to get the entire Platina league to meet in Veilstone City gym immediately, national security issue."

Flint's voice faltered. "Right away." He hung up. Maylene gave the phone back to Saturn.

"They're coming Saturn." Saturn didn't say anything. Suddenly, he dropped.

Candice caught him. "What's wrong with him?" Then she noticed the knife that was sticking in his back, the crude cut that had made him stop breathing.

Maylene's eyes turned to mud. "Oh, no! Someone murdered him." She locked eyes with Candice.

"We need to leave Maylene. We need to leave now!" Candice said.

* * *

I opened my eyes and closed my latest book. For some reason Maylene called an urgent meeting to her gym. Something about national security. I chuckled. The life of the elites was really fun. The helicopter landed and Cynthia peered out from the cockpit.

"When we get inside, just let Maylene and Candice do the talking." she instructs.

We all file out of the helicopter, feeling the chilly breeze that engulfed the city. The Veilstone Gym loomed above us, the marble columns decorating the cobble stone steps to the front door. The building was wearing down, the wind weathering the old rock. Maylene and Candice came running out of the gym, holding a mysterious knife.

I scowled. "What are you doing with that knife?"

Maylene ignored me and turned to Cynthia. "I was visiting Snowpoint City and Saturn came to talk to us."

Bertha gasped. "You mean that person from Team Galactic visited you!"

Candice nodded. "Yes. He told us how Cyrus was killed by someone in the Veilstone Galactic Building and then he visited Maylene and me and then he was killed by someone else. Someone stabbed him in the back with a knife."

Maylene bit her lip. "There was something scary with the knife, it was so familiar looking."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's so familiar about the knife?"

Candice looked at me straight in the eye. "The knife belonged to you. It had your initials."

* * *

Riley ran his hands along the brick wall, his eyes peering behind his hat; which was pulled down to his face. The time read 3: 45 a.m. Riley was walking from a bar at midnight, ready to retire for the night when he saw a building that seemed so out of place. Riley decided to do some undercover work. After all, he was a PIA agent (Pokémon Intel Agency). Now, after subduing a guard who had a weird lightning bolt symbol sketched on their jacket, he made his way toward the one place that made sense; a laboratory. Riley's eyes seized the sterile white door that had **LABORATORY **painted in gray on the front door. Riley fumbled in his pocket for a key. After a few minutes of cursing which would have made Riley's father wash his mouth out with soap for, he found the key. After inserting the key into the lock, thus opening the door; Riley sneaked in. Riley found a light switch and light flooded into the room. Riley regretted that decision. A cage snapped up and Riley fell back as a figure strode forward, holding a pistol.

"Wow, stupid kid." the figure mumbled. A bullet rocketed out of the gun and embedded into Riley's chest.

**Huh, trouble just finds these guys everywhere. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter six. Please review my story, I would really like suggestions on my stories. Turns out my Hunger Games story is also on a community! Please read that as well, and the Celestic Town Incident. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	7. Chapter 7: Civil Involvment

**This is chapter seven. Civil involvement is when someone who shouldn't be involved in a conflict is. For this, it is Lucian and Cheryl. Enjoy chapter seven everyone.**

My mouth dropped open in shock. I did not murder anyone; I was sitting in my room reading a book like I always do. I was nowhere near Snowpoint City. Maybe they were fibbing.

"I did not murder anybody!" I screeched.

Maylene paled. "I wasn't saying you did. I'm just saying we found a knife with your initials. It doesn't mean anything!"

Cynthia put a hand between me and Maylene. "Hold it you two. Lucian would never commit a crime. I'm pretty sure none of us did."

Aaron stepped in. "All five of us were at the league. Candice and Maylene were right in front of Saturn, how did you guys not see anything?"

Candice scowled. "There was a snowstorm! There is always a snowstorm in Snowpoint City Aaron! And by the way, why is there ice and _blood _on your arms and jeans?"

Aaron blushed. "I tried making snow cones. I failed epically."

Maylene nodded sternly. "Sure you did."

I felt anger rise in me. "Are you saying Aaron killed Saturn and Cyrus?"

"Cyrus and Saturn brainwashed Aaron into being an evil scoundrel. That's enough reasoning right there." Candice objected.

"I didn't kill anyone or anything!" Aaron protested. A tear came down from his eye and he wiped it away casually.

"I don't understand what's going on Cynthia but, someone murdered two men of the evilest crime syndicate to date and arguing isn't going to solve anything!" Candice shrieked.

Cynthia nodded sternly. "You are absolutely correct Candice. I can't have my league become a circus ring of arguing and confrontations."

I smiled. "Maybe there is someone else we don't know about, someone hidden behind the shadows, killing at free will."

Bertha frowned as her cell phone rang. She answered. "Hello?" She dropped the phone.

I gawked at her. "What's wrong with her?"

Bertha blushed. She picked up the phone. She nodded and gave the phone to me. "It's for you."

I looked around nervously. I picked up the phone. "Hello, how may I help you?" I nodded and then closed the phone.

Aaron and Candice leaned in. I scowled behind my glasses. "I have to save my stupid cousin; Riley has gotten himself in a lot of trouble."

* * *

Riley opened his eyes, and saw nothing. He was in a pitch black room, but he felt that he was tied to something and there was someone standing near him. Light flooded the room, and Riley saw a girl standing before him. Her scarlet hair was tied in a fish braid, her pallid eyes flashing behind her mask. Her heels made a clacking sound as she walked forward and pulled off two white gloves.

"Ah, Riley; famous cousin of Lucian the elite four! How ironic that you fell into my trap." she bit her lip. "Aren't you a PIA Agent?"

Riley let out an estranged cry. "Who are you?"

The lady smiled. "I'm surprised you don't know who I am. I am a professional assassin my dear boy. I was hired by someone who is long dead now to exterminate a few people who knew the tricks of the trades."

Riley's thoughts turned into a super computer. Then his mouth fell open. "So you're saying that-"

The lady clasped her hands. "Yes! I am the murderer of Cyrus and Saturn! The leaders of Team Galactic fell into my plan!"

Riley stood horrified. "How could you do that? I know they are evil, but that was extreme."

The lady pulled off her mask, revealing a face with too much Botox. "My name is Maroon, the lady of Fuchsia and assassins. I am a dangerous person and now I have my next victim. You will never leave this laboratory and see sunlight. And if you even manage to do so, you'll be dead."

* * *

Roark dribbled the basketball and shot. The ball bounced off the rim, nearly squashing Fantina's foot. Roark smiled sheepishly and ducked a punch that was thrown from Gardenia. Bryon sat back on the iron fence and chuckled at the misconduct unfolding before him. Then someone tapped on the shoulder. The digger turned around and to his surprise saw Volkner.

"Ah son, why do you visit me at such a good time?" smiled Bryon.

Volkner shrugged off the greeting. "This day is not so good Bryon. Cyrus and Saturn have both been murdered by some unknown assassin. And, Riley went venturing into some building and has been kidnapped."

Bryon gaped. He turned around to Roark, Gardenia, and Fantina. "You guys! Come over here!"

Roark jogged over, his arm locked with Gardenia's. "What's up Volk?"

Volkner jammed his hands into his pocket. "1. Don't call me that! 2. We need to visit the Platina League now."

Gardenia frowned. "Why? Is something up?"

Fantina patted then girl. "Of course something is up dear, it's the Platina League."

Roark frowned. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Volkner turned around and started to run. "I'll tell you on the way! The helicopter is ready!"

"Helicopter!" Gardenia squealed. She raced off. Roark paled.

"Does Volkner even know how to fly a helicopter?"

Fantina walked past. "Of course he does! I taught him everything he knows." She winked.

Roark breathed. "Hopefully nothing is wrong when we get there." He had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

Cheryl looked up from her phone, the text message still there; jumping out from the screen. Her pale face was now paler and she ditched her dress, now in a comfortable sweat shirt. Cheryl put her phone in her purse and stood up, her sandals dragging the piece of gum with it. The gum blinked, it was a tracker. Cheryl heard a noise and turned around. She gasped. Someone slammed a whiff of chloroform under her nose. Cheryl's eyes rolled into her head. The man holding her chuckled.

"You will make a great prize for Maroon, she will be pleased." the man said.

**And that is chapter seven. These chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. Well, review please. I hope this story has been entertaining. One to two chapters left. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	8. Chapter 8: Capture and Rescue

**And here is the final chapter of Lucian: Guardian of Sinnoh. I really love this story no matter how small it is. Reviews will be wanted and enjoyed. Enjoy the final chapter, chapter eight. **

The wind stung into my jacket, the breeze rattling my glasses. Aaron gave me thumbs up from the helicopter and the rope swung down. I breathed slowly and slipped my pistol into my pocket. I shimmed down the rope, landing on top of the building with a THUD. Cynthia nodded behind her visor and instructed Aaron to fly away to a safe house a few miles away. I watched them go and grabbed a laser from my utility belt at my side. I melted a hole in the roof and dropped in. The hall was eerie, illuminated by gamma lights. I strode forward cautiously, my steps echoing throughout the hall. Then I saw my first guard.

"Hey you, what are you doing here!" the guard shouted.

"None of your business!" I shot back.

The guard lunged at me and swiped a punch. I ducked and slammed my fist into the guard's windpipe. The guard roared angrily and pulled out a rifle. He shot a few bullets but, missed. I slammed my fist down on the man's clavicle, and he collapsed. I rolled the man over, wiping the blood from his face. I gazed at the lightning bolt symbol sketched at the top of his hat. My mind fumbled like a computer and then remembered where I had seen the symbol. A while back, after we had returned from our hospital escapade, Volkner found a lightning symbol on the ground where I last saw Aaron. The symbol was representing the Kylon Agency, an agency that specialized in assassins. They had taken my cousin. I cursed and then turned, surprised to see a door that said **Laboratory**. I ducked inside and my heart welled in my throat. Riley and Cheryl were tied up to a wooden beam, being threatened by some lady with a knife. I bellowed a guttural cry and sprang forward, my knife sinking into the lady's neck. I gasped in surprise, it was a dummy. Then a dart entered my neck, and I slumped to the floor, my conscious slipping away. The last thing I saw was the lady who looked exactly like the dummy, lean over; her lips pressed together. Her eyes bored into my skull, and I blacked out.

* * *

Aaron tapped the glass separating the cockpit from the passenger side. Cynthia slid the partition open.

"What Aaron?" Cynthia scowled.

Aaron's cheery face was worried. "I can't find Lucian's tracker Cynthia, it vanished!" Cynthia's face darkened.

"Get your bow ready, we're busting in!" Cynthia announced. Aaron grinned.

"_This is going to be fun!_" Aaron thought.

* * *

I yawned, my eyes heavy with sedation. A lady was leaning over me, holding a shot. I groaned, my head hurt and my vision was blurry.

"Well, the hero has finally woken up." the lady smirked. If I could have seen her, I would have slapped her hard.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

The lady laughed. "I already removed your tracker; your elite friends can't help you."

Riley, nearby broke his silence. "You monster, tell him where he is!"

"Shut it boy, or would you like it if I slit your throat?" the lady threatened.

I propped myself up on an elbow. "Only I can say that! Who are you?"

The lady smiled wryly. "My name is Maroon, Lucian. And you will cower from me."

* * *

Volkner's eyes flashed between Roark and Byron, not knowing who to talk to. The safe house was coming up, and Fantina idly did her nails with a dark blue nail polish, her dress snapping nosily in the wind. Volkner reached for his pistol, sliding one bullet into the barrel. Gardenia smiled unpleasantly thinking of something that involved ghosts and other things. Flint emerged his face from the cockpit of the helicopter.

"We're here guys! Come on, get your weapons." Flint announced.

Fantina crinkled her nose. "Who said anything about weapons?"

Volkner raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I still haven't told you what happened. Riley got kidnapped by some lady named Maroon, who is in charge of the Kylon Agency, which is full of assassins. Lucian went to save him and got kidnapped himself, now we have to save him. Aaron and Cynthia are meeting us."

Gardenia groaned. "Why must we never have a day of peace?"

Roark grinned. "Sorry Gardenia, things just happen." he kissed her.

Fantina took off a glove. "Where is your girlfriend?"

Volkner blushed. "Candice and Maylene are at the league with Bertha to try to figure out how the knife that killed Saturn was obtained."

Byron's knuckles turned white. "Are you saying that Cyrus and Saturn of Team Galactic are dead too?"

Volkner nodded in assent. "Yeah, both of them were killed by this Maroon lady."

Roark smiled. "Well in that case, let's get to our rescue."

* * *

I propped myself on my elbows, and squinted. Maroon took a cautious step back and smiled unpleasantly. Suddenly, a loud rumble shook the building and both sides of the room burst open. Aaron and Cynthia came from one side while Volkner, Byron, Roark, Gardenia, Fantina, and Flint came from another side. Maroon gasped and then screamed at the top of her lungs. Dozens of Kylon guards came bursting into the room holding tasers and batons. I quickly untied Riley and Cheryl who scampered away, ducking as bullets went rocketing off walls.

"Lucian, think fast!" Flint yells.

I turn and catch a sword, unsheathing it. The slick purple blade glinted off Maroon's glasses. I swung the sword at a guard and caught him in the chest. He went down, spewing blood. Aaron fired arrows into the necks of any guard who got a foot within him. Cynthia was punching and kicking left and right while, Roark was punching blindly. Some guards laughed till Roark decked one in the jaw and he was easily subdued, a gag slipped over his mouth. Maroon slammed into me and then drew a knife near my neck. I closed my eyes when the arrow entered her back. Maroon gasped and Aaron kicked her aside.

"No one will ever hurt Lucian. He is my father and the soul person who I entrust." Aaron spat.

Maroon closed her eyes as she died. I picked her up. "No one will ever repeat a word of this, you hear me Cynthia."

Cynthia nodded. "Yes Lucian, I'll make sure to redirect the reporters from this incident."

Aaron fell into a hug with me. "Don't ever leave my side Lucian, don't ever leave it."

"Don't worry I won't."

* * *

It took two months for me to finally think I was back to normal. Challengers wanted to come every day and they failed every time. Aaron, who had a new boost in confidence, took down every challenger quickly and he was on fire. I actually felt kind of bored and sometimes made the matches faulty just to have the other members have action. I had another attack with bugs from Aaron that night. Aaron never spoke about Maroon, the arrow that ended her life. If he was distressed about it, he didn't show it. Aaron began to have nightmares of the Platina League blowing up or Cynthia dying in my arms, or Maroon killing me, and the list can go on and on. One day while I was practicing meditation I saw Maylene came in with Aaron on his Yanmega, and they were both holding hands. I smiled when they kissed, he finally found a crush. Bertha told me how Maroon got the knife from me. Maroon had come one day as a challenger who won against everyone except me. I embraced her to show my compassion and then she had taken my knife out of my pocket and walked away with a weapon. The gun, she found on her own after she made it back to wherever the Kylon Agency building was. Saturn had noticed who killed Cyrus but, Maroon killed him to make sure he didn't tell the Sinnoh region about them. Cynthia made the reporters back down with anger, and after a few raging moments; they did. Wake came back from a vacation in the Pacific and he was lucky to have missed everything because, if Volkner wasn't busting heads, Wake would have. Roark and Gardenia got married in late fall, Volkner and Candice also getting married right next to them, a double wedding. Riley had gotten promoted in the PIA for going above and beyond by putting himself in such a precarious situation. Suddenly, someone came up behind me. It was Aaron, who was dressed in a nice green polo, with khakis. He was now wearing a small necklace around his neck, it held an angel.

"Hey Aaron, what brings you out here?" I asked, leaning against the balcony railing.

Aaron shrugged. "I had just finished the first chapter of this story, about what happened over the last three months."

I brought Aaron near me. "Aaron, I hope you know that I'm proud of you. I'm proud of everything you've done."

Aaron smiled. "Aw, shucks Lucian. Don't make me blush."

I laughed. "What, you have a soft spot or something?"

Aaron actually blushed. "Yeah, Maylene already found it."

I looked at Aaron earnestly. "When Cyrus kidnapped you, I think I was the only sane person at the league."

Aaron laughed. "No you were not."

"I was!" I protested.

And then like some weird magic connection, Aaron and I leaned in, my blue eyes gazing into his. He drew me closer and we kissed. It was the greatest thing I ever did. And I never wanted to leave.

**And that was the end. No, Aaron and Lucian DO NOT get married or date because Aaron has Maylene. Thanks for anyone who read this story. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love some reviews. A sequel is being planned for the story and I'm calling it The Rocket Project. Love you all!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


End file.
